Warframe: The lost and Proud
by Vivid Minx
Summary: When Saryn is treated as a monster and nothing less than a killing machine she tries to restore balance the wrong way, she encounters volt who guides her back to the light by treating her as an equal or does he? Contains mild-strong language, Violence and a pretty impressive story.
1. Waking up

***Narration* I am awake, you are asleep. I am the one they fear. You are the one that runs. You are but mud I trudge through. I. Am. Saryn...**

I woke up in a daze with snow covering me as it brushed through the edges of my warframe continuously shivering through my spine, as I start to recover my vision I see the silhouette of a person standing tall in front of the wreckage of my ship. I try to move but my arsenal of weaponry flew towards me as I crashed and a heat dagger is pinned in my lower back. The darkened figure of a person, a woman edged towards me, she was a mainly grey-ish warframe with a blood red coverings on her arms and legs, who towered over me...

"Who are you?!"

The clanging of her high heels echoed through my mind tormenting me. She unsheathed a monstrous blade from her back and carved away the rubble and carnage left behind from the crash setting me free and helped me up with her hands like silk...

"My name is Saryn, you must be Volt?"

"Y-yes"

I'm stuttering like a fool, don't show fear don't show fear...

"Well nice to meet you, glad you aren't dead" She quickly glances behind her and then sniggers at my 'incompetence'. I look over the ridge to see a field lay waste to many corpus soldiers and a dismantled AA turret with sirens flarring from the local Corpus base that was burning down.

"Wow someone had fun..."

She rolled her eyes at me as to say she's done it a thousand times.

"Anyway extractions over there get to it I'll meet you there..." And she turned in the opposite direction...

I simply nodded and ran to the extraction point and waited for about 13 minutes before she returned drenched in blood and massive explosions breaking out across the base as the reactor melts down. We arrived in a ship and I was greeted by a slightly broken and twisted cephalon called Ordis ...

"Take what you need from my armoury I'll pay for it for you"

The interior of her ship was the same as her frame and the exterior, white and red, I don't know why but she seems... Strange... There's just something about her that discomforts me and pretty much everyone. After grabbing some dual ethers a Paris bow and a Seers pistol I went back up to the main deck Saryn wasn't in her warframe, instead she was in a metallic silvery skintight suit that covered her from neck to toe she led back starring up at the stars as she was thinking.. About something...

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Death is Sweet

"Saryn?"

She jumped and gasped at my sudden appearance and her perfectly straight and long black hair with a blood red fringe continuing down to her neck, lopsided, covering her left eye, her eyes were an amber-yellow that glistened in the star light...

"Oh, hey Volt didn't see you there... So?"

I was in awe of her staggering beauty, her perfect physique, her curves met every expectation of her warframe, Sexy and Deadly...

"Hm? Oh right, yeah Im ready"

Damn she's hot... Its almost a wonder how she's still single... We quickly flew into Vesper Relay to check into mission control and notify the Lotus that we are ready for our mission...

"Hey Volt can you excuse me for a second?"

"Yeah sure, sure I'll be with Cephalon Suda if you need me, got some datum I want to hand in..."

I walked out the room only to hesitantly look back to see her on the computer talking to someone, or something..."

"What do you mean it wont be ready for a couple of months?!"

*Strange Unidentified Voice*

"Yes, yes... I understand its just I cannot wait much longer for Oberon, me and you both know he's the only one who can set things right... Saryn out."

"Hey Saryn who were you talking to just then?"

"Uhh, N-no one? How much did you hear of that?"

"I heard you saying something about Oberon, the Warframe of balance..."

She sighed but I don't know what for, she's hiding something and I'm determined to find out what it is...

"Saryn, Volt you are being assigned to Nyx and Rhino's squadron stand by for briefing..."

"Yes Lotus" we both said in synchronization and I let out a little laugh and she smiled subtly and blushed a little... We ran down to the barracks to find Rhino and Nyx waiting for us, Rhino wore a black and gold thick armour and an entourage of medals and ribbons he had black and grey hair that was neat and short and had a large scar crossing his face and damaging his right eye either way this guy was a walking tank and overall badass. He reached out his hand and said.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Paladius 'Rhino' Slavek, a pleasure to meet you, I am 2nd in command for the 6th fleet"

I took his hand he had a very firm and strong grip "I'm Volt, just one of the new foot soldiers but I'm ready for our assignment"

Nyx was a skinnier more slick grey and emerald warframe, which reminded me alot of Excalibur, with medium length white hair and emerald eyes... I shook her hand and I felt a surge run threw me and I heard her say

"The names Nyx Commander of the marksman unit, don't worry you don't have to say a word I can hear your thoughts sweety..."

I brushed my brown hair in discomfort questioning what the fuck just happened but afterwards we set off to Venus on a Mk-3 Barracuda Assault ship...

 **End of Chapter 2...**


	3. A force to be Reckoned with

"Alright ladies and gentlemen here's the plan but just remember that we only have one shot at this so lets make it count, Volt will drop in with Nyx a bit further in enemy territory Volt as scout and Nyx as Sniper, Me and Saryn will drop in on the front line escorting the convoy into the plant while you two keep em' distracted once the payloads in place we'll regroup and take out the Orokin Monolith before the Grineer get their hands on it, this flying arachnid is a monstrous and devastating weapon... It hold a singularity cannon on its under that fucking eats planets and stars for breakfast from the inside out. If Grineer forces got a hold on this we would have no choice other than to surrender either that or be annihilated completely... Critical weak spots are on the joints and turret holding appendages it wont be easy but with our all powerful arch-wings we will surely be victorious!"

Me and Saryn and Nyx all yell "Sir yes Sir!"

As the Assault ship lands along the coast and deploys the payload trucks we all put our helmets on one by one and sprint out onto our mission. Me and Nyx ran across the ridges and high rocks out of enemy vision, as we split up and I slid down, Nyx stayed and set up her sniper position and I had to run around pointing targets for her... I quickly pulled out my Boltor and repeatedly fired rounds off into Grineer soldiers that would rip and tear through armour and flesh causing some kind of horrific art with entrails and torn off limbs darted the canyon and blood began to fill the dry rivers anew, Nyx was picking off high priority targets one by one with her Vectis and at times I could hear the shots fly past me...

It was at this moment I was slowly boxed in by shield lancers, Fucking Grineer, then I realised that my Overload ability was ready... With a wolfish grin I shook the ground with my electrical powers of destruction disintegrating and melting the flesh off of the idiotic. Everything was going to plan until the infamous Heavy Kill team showed up a bunch of ragged eximus super soldiers with only one aim, Kill. They all wore black armour and had a skull sigil on their backs... Bombards, Heavy gunners, Napalms, Ballistae and Eviscerators all with more armour, training and better weapons than their allies overall a giant middle finger and a buzz kill to our operations...

"Guys...We might have a problem... I'm gonna need backup... Wait they don't see- Shieeet..."

I'm forced to take a evasive manoeuvres and wait for back up...

Grabbing hold of a Ballista's sniper rifle flipping over it and firing a few rounds of my Seer's pistol into her face. Sprinting toward a Bombard, evading his every shot, sliding under him, back flips onto his shoulders and breaks his neck with my feet. Shocking a Napalms gun causing it to explode setting him and his eviscerator but buddy on fire ha that was fun.. But not what happened shortly after... This heavy gunner comes out of nowhere and starts beating the shit out of me first by tackling me then by punching me kicking me up into a tree and then trying to strangle me... I was clinging on to her arm to try and keep my self up but it didn't matter I was destined to die, suddenly its head almost completely blows off as Rhino blasts a couple of shotgun shells into the back of its head...

"Holy fuck!" I sighed in relief when it turned out to be Rhino but nevertheless the payload was ready to detonate...we all hid behind a rock and covered our ears as the roaring explosion scorched through the wall and its shield leaving an opening to the monolith, only problem is... We woke the bitch up...

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Morning never Comes

The Monolith gave out a terrible cry as it unfolded into a functional status. It dug its large 8 legs into the ground turning itself into a bunker of mass destruction and its turrets folded out of its legs preparing to shred our warframes and their arch-wings to pieces with nothing but the faint remark of blood to remember us by...

"We got to make sure it doesn't destroy the planet!"

"Rhino what are you doing?!"

"Its okay, I'll see you on the other side..."

Rhino turned himself into a torpedo combining all his energy into one fatal charge through the monolith's upper body smashing through its core causing it to lose power and unable to us its singularity cannon...

"RHINO!"

We all cried his name as he took his own life to turn the tide of the battle, now it was time we made him proud. We all equipped our Arch-Wing weaponry and began to tear down and tear apart the monolith leg by leg and extracted its data all in Rhino's name...

After we got back Nyx mourned the most for Rhino as she was a very close friend with him and now she can never say goodbye properly to him...

I went to check up on Saryn and she was talking to that person again...

"Vega listen to me, Nothing is right that's being going on around here its all just one big cluster-fuck and telling me to wait another month for Oberon! Shit gotta go."

"A bit abrupt there Saryn, so who's this Vega you've been going on about or am I supposed to believe that nothings going on and your not talking to anyone?"

"Uhhh may- Just leave me alone..."

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped my self half way. I just don't want to upset or piss her off you know?

Even though I followed her to the edge of the relay I kept out of sight until I finally pulled up the courage to confront her...

"Saryn, you need to tell me what's going on your hiding to much please just tell me!"

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. When Pheonix's fall

**Saryn's POV**

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, your keeping to much in the dark Saryn!"

"Fine, I have travelled from many years from now to protect us and keep what we had together, we had a family, we lived and loved together, but as the worlds were all destroyed by the sun up to Jupiter I had no choice but to go back in time where as for Chroma the other guy who survived... He stayed behind to protect the base, but don't you see I did all of this to protect you, me and everyone, out of love... That's why I'm trying to summon Oberon and set things right..."

"Really?" He says with a convinced and trusting accent.

"Yes"

I gripped his hands and starred into his wide eyes while stabbing his wrist with a controlled amount of venom on a hidden dagger...

"So gullible" I laughed at him evilly and dragged him into the Zanuka project, see how well he likes being tormented. I return to the relay to meditate and once finished walked down to the hangar where out of cloak a set of dual ethers surround me one pressed firmly against my chest gently jabbing my breast at the rythm of the wielders breath and another pressed against the back of my neck. I hear a familiar voice say:

"Alright bub this I your last chance to start talking before warnings turn into actions"

"Bub? Is that really the best you could come up with? I expected more from you Volt"

"I don't believe your in any kind of criticizing stand point right now so you better do as I say before I get chopping, oh and trust me I'll take full pleasure in killing someone who just nearly killed me and tried to hand me over to Corpus..."

Someone's getting angry and me? I don't give a fuck.

"Oh boo-hoo"

"Ok you you have about 15 seconds to tell me what the fuck is going on before I make you into kubrow feed... Chop chop!"

I waited till the last possible second before using my Molt ability to create a decoy and get away from him wedging one of his swords in the decoy buying me time as he only had one at the time... I ran across the bridge to find my ship not being docked where I left it, so I jumped off of the platform landing perfectly on the entry compartment on my ship. He ran back to the decoy with his sword wedged inside and pulled it out dispersing the decoy.

"You really couldn't be more stupid could you, Saryn? You never thought oh he might have this planned? See you on earth bitch!"

Sirens and buzzing broke out across my ship as I entered a nose dive straight for the surface of earth breaching terminal velocity in seconds I slammed on the emergancy brakes but ordis was out and pretty much every other computer onboard causing the crash to be as violent as it sounded...

 **Volt's POV**

While landing my ship to hunt down Saryn like the dog she is I noticed her ship crash catastrophically in the distance, It wasn't safe here Grineer and all kinds of carnivorous wildlife patrolled the area also searching for the crash site and her just incase she had any kind of orokin treasure...

After searching for just under 34 minutes I found her and also managed to kill some Grineer so a win-win in my books, just one problem a pack of kubrows circled around her like sharks...

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. All Ends Are Beginnings

**Saryn's POV**

Opening my eyes my blurred vision must be deceiving me as I see Kubrows all around me, my body numb and my ears ringing, clinging onto the gapping hole left in my chest trying to slow the loss of blood by applying pressure.

My helmet very shortly fell off leaving my head exposed and my armour started to shatter and crack...

Gun shots scare the kubrows back into their dens but keep watch as the lustful predators seek blood. By this point most of my warframe had fallen off and I was almost entirely exposed to the dangers of the area.

For a second I saw Volt pick me up in his bulky arms decorated by his electrical amplifying equipment... I groaned in pain, I was frightened, I didn't want to die...

I said this to him as blood poured from my body repeating and trying to hurry him, yet he had to put me down a few times to fire at the Grineer.

"Volt... Please, help me, I'm scared, I-I don't wanna die..."

I started crying as the pain was unbearable and I felt so cold and alone, the thought of death was too much for me to comprehend as I never lost a fight, but now I was on the wrong side of the blade...

"Relax, you'll make it Saryn, trust me."

I started to feel faint and numb. I eventually passed out in his arms waking up to the sight of Volts ship.

"I'm so sorry Volt..."

"For what? Other than nearly killing me..."

"For everything, I used to feel so alone, like I was nothing but a tool for killing and was always the target... Now I see that's not the case, someone does care and-you treat me equally and th-what I'm trying to say is I thi- I think I love y-you..."

We smiled at each other starring into each others eyes, his big blue eyes, his combed back brown hair slightly swept to the side but suddenly... I gripped at my chest and started screaming and groaning in pain as my heart stopped working and the blood from my body was mainly siphoned from the large wound in my chest, the heart rate monitor had started beeping like crazy, I was on the verge of death but i didn't feel alone, for the first time I felt loved, for the first time in eons...

 **Volts POV**

I gripped her shoulders and hugged her tightly to try and keep her awake but this wouldn't do...

"Ordis?! What's going on?!"

"She's going through a heart attack mixed with hypothermia- SHES GOING TO DIE- We need to get her a blood transfusion to try and refill her blood deficit but her blood is extraordinary and nothing like anything we have its some kind of toxin/acid base substance mixed with basic tenno blood group A, specimen ZY, we have plenty of blood in storage just incase you had any incidents if you recall"

"Okay good and yes I remember now where can I find this toxin? Inside the roots of some plants of earth, in the blood of rare infested toxin ancient's, or the Grineer, Toxin plant, Earth if I'm correct?"

"Affirmative Operator"

I quickly leaped out of my ship and dashed for the toxin plant, it was heavily guarded so getting a sample wont be easy, I stabbed, shot and tore through enemy soldiers as well as leaped, glided and climbed through the jungle. I opened a composite box of flasks filled with ice started to fill them one by one the glass flasks where just enough to restore Saryn but it was a matter of time now... Ordis told me "Operator Saryn needs you! My estimates show that she has approximately 19 minutes of oxygen left in her body! Hurry operator!" I rushed as quickly as possible dodging projectiles, rounds and all kinds of blades and explosives and got to extraction with 7minutes left and the blood take 6 to mix successfully with the blood...

as soon as I'm onboard my ship I jump to the infirmary to start up the feeding whatever blood I could into her veins as well as giving her a low voltage shock to get her breathing started once again.

 **Saryn's POV**

I woke up panting and gasping for air knowing that Volt had just saved my life and my pale skin regained it's colour, I look to my chest and the wound was healed over so I signaled him to come over to me and I pulled him down to me and kissed his lips with the most passion I have ever given anyone and cuddled him tightly,"thankyou and once again thankyou for everything, I love you so much!"

He smiled and starred me in the eyes and said " I love you too" and I blushed with tears of joy shedding from my amber eyes, I was so happy to hear the three most important words that I'm not even sure my heart beat was even describable as a beat when he replied...

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Scratch and Crawl

I woke up the next morning, with a warmth beside me, it was Volt...

It wasn't a dream... A tremendous smile grew on my face and I blushed brightly, I then wrapped myself around him cuddling him and his muscular body, gently pecking his lips and continued cuddling him until I fell asleep in his arms...

After waking up again, Volt wasn't next to me so I decided to have a shower. I took off my underwear and drenched my naked body in the rushing waters of my shower and the soapy waters slowly dripping down my nude body as the heat of my shower gave off a cloud of steam promoting a fog around it so no-one could see inside and they'd only see a silhouette. But then I start to hear foot steps...

I kept on showering just thinking it was Volt but then I heard a scratching noise coming from the kitchen and a smash of china plates on the floor.

"Volt?" I yelled in suspicion.

The footsteps grew closer and closer to the bathroom door I quickly got into my suit covering my soaked body from neck to toe. All of a sudden a wire ripped the door open and another grabbed and squeezed my waist and through me against a wall in the hallway, I quickly shook I off and grabbed my Galatine and put my self in a heavily defensive stance to be ready for whatever came at me.

"Show yourself! You cant hide from me!"

I patrolled my house, following the scratches and claw marks across the building that decorated the halls...

Another wire flew toward me, so I grabbed it and tugged whatever was behind its attacks out into the open, but apon seeing at who was behind it, I lowered my sword.

"Valkyr, what are you doing here? You know I could have had you arrested for what you've done..."

"I'm sorry, Saryn, I just wanted some food, you have no idea what its like to not be able to afford anything..."

"What do you mean? Wait are you homeless?"

"Yes... Being a lab experiment its quite hard to get citizen labels even though I've worked with the Tenno for decades... So I'm forced to scrounge and steal..."

"Its okay, you don't have to steal... Not now, not ever, sister" I winked at her and took her under my arm to comfort her..

Volt got back with some of his belongings of which he immediately dropped at the sight of our home, scratches, tears and shattered fragile utility across ...

"What the fuck happened?!"

"Okay honey I can explain"

"Please do, enlighten me..." He looked around and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well while I was in the shower someone decided to break into our new home for food and tore up the place trying to get it and hide from me, but its all okay now she's learned her lesson."

"She?"

"Volt, meet Valkyr the warframe of rage, she's still a little tormented from the Zanuka project, experiments but she's fine."

"Ah... Okay? Well in other news, I got my stuff"

"I noticed, haha..."

"Valkyr, don't be shy say hi..."

Very subtly she said "H-Hello"

"Hey Valkyr, your in a bit of a mess, I can clean your frame for you if you want we've got a shower as well if you want to clean yourself..."

She simply nodded and stripped off her warframe and passed it to me, she had medium cut hair that covered her right eye with a light blue dyed fringe and the rest of her hair left black, she had one orange and one cyan eye, quite peculiar as well as her pale white skin made her quite odd to be around...

Hours later when I was preparing lunch, Volt came up behind me and put his hands around my waist while kissing my neck passionately, up and down slowly turning me on, but I prevailed and turned around and kissed his lips repeatedly.

"Smells good, sugar, what you cooking?" He said with a slight lust that I kind of enjoyed.

"Apple pie, my mothers old recipe" I replied

"Is that where you get all of this sweet and sexiness? Or the poisonous attraction cause damn, if you we're a disease I'd be more than patient zero..." I gently hooked his chin up with my trigger finger after he said that, and smiled at him as we giggled together...

 **Valkyr's POV**

I watched and gazed in wide wonder what was through the heads of Saryn and Volt as they kissed. Was it mere seduction? Or petty signs of love? Either way the questions rose without answer...

I walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower and afterwards grabbed some biscuits from the tin in the kitchen, as I did it Saryn looked at me as to say what are you doing? But in the funny kind of way that kind of look you give your friend when they try doing something they're not supposed to but you find it amusing, yea that kind of look...

 **End of Chapter 7...**

 **Be sure to let me know on how much you like the story/fanfic and recommend stuff it helps and makes the story more fun for you and helps me get it out quicker. Stay tuned!**


	8. Somebodies Watching

**Saryn's POV**

Whilst cuddling Volt, I noticed Valkyr starring at us.

A couple of hours later I met up with Frost, Atlas and Chroma the tanks, dis-including Rhino because of... The Monolith...

"Hey Saryn, you venomous, sugar darlin'." Frost said while eyeing me up, such a perv...

"Pfft, You must be desperate if your flirting with her..." Atlas said with a tone of laughter and surprise.

"Heh" I laughed sarcastically and looked down at the ground then took a deep breath, "Are you fellas in any need of a new berserker? Cause I may have the person for you..."

Chroma looked up from his kneeling mediation pose and starred at Atlas who looked at him back and glanced at Frost.

"Yeah... Who you got for us?" Atlas replied.

So I whistled, signaling Valkyr who rip lined through the doorway and leaped onto the ceiling lights before dropping behind me.

"This is who, Fellas, meet Valkyr the Warframe of rage..." I continued...

"Sup." Valkyr quickly said.

"Rather skinny to be in the tank squad, don't ya think?" Frost said with a confused accent.

So that's when I showed them her armour rating that bested all of ours and us girls watched eyebrows raise and jaws drop.

And to prove the might of Valkyr I picked up a steel beam left on the ground and threw it in the air which Valkyr tore to shreds with her claws.

The 3 tanks watched in awe of her power and finaly Chroma spoke up and said.

"This one has much potential... They are more than worthy of joining us if they can contain their rage" He said while starring at me, hardly blinking.

Valkyr initiated her training and learned their ways, as for me I went home to be with Volt...

I arrived home quite quickly to find the signs of a struggle as blood, flickering electronics, smashes and cracks decorated the house. I walked carefully, looking around the whole house until finally going into the bedroom when I see a giant hole in the wall and window until coming across a communicator left on the bed. I picked it up and a message came up from ?, the subject was Volt so I immediately looked in the message it said "If you ever want to see him again, come find me." After reading I noticed my vision fade to black very shortly.

Whatever or whoever is behind this, is gonna get what's coming to em'...

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. A Cold wind Is Blowing

**Saryn's POV**

I awaken to the sound of breathing that chilled the spine, left on Orokin stone, cold and alone. I get up off the ground, with nothing but martial arts to help me, it happens again... The breathing becoming whispers, the whispers becoming voices and the voices becoming screams.

"Yaaaagh! Get out of my head!" I exclaim shaking and holding my head dazed...

"Volt? Volt?!" I cry for him pitifully and idiotically.

"Looking for your lover Saryn?" A whispering dark figure laughed to me...

"You wont find him amongst the living" He went on before crushing Volts severed head beneath his boot. "Join me in this life, and I will see to your survival all I ask for is companionship, Hunhow failed me, said he could destroy the Tenno by striking their heart and filled my head with lies but now I understand there is but one way... To fight fire with fire and turn the Tenno against themselves so that justice may be dawned anew this is your chance Saryn, don't you see? All the hatred... The despair and dread you can weaponize it and no longer be treated like a dog to the Lotus and her so called honoured Tenno... Join me..."

I stared up at him, still shaken by this daze "Argh... I could never join you... Your evil, you swear to kill the righteous!"

"Are you so certain?" He said before filling my mind with what he has seen and knows.

What is happening to me? Good god... I'm becoming like him! I claw at my helmet as my armours colours darken and my mind fills with hate...

"What is your name, huntress of Tenno?" The Stalker questioned with high demand and authority.

"Nightmare, bound by hate, sworn huntress of the Tenno and disciple, and lover of the Stalker..." I said almost robotically at one tone before kneeling to my new master... "What is your command?" I speak to him with an anger in my heart and hatred on my tongue.

"You must kill Mag, she has killed many of the Grineer councilmembers and must be put down... Are you up for this task my love and artist of entrails?" He speaks to me as he always would, like a screaming whisper of fate...

"Yes, Stalker..." I say with no hesitation, and agree to hunt my brothers and sisters.

"Good..." He says before turning his back and vanishing like me.

I appear in the depths of the void only to find Mag attempting to run. "We have been watching you Tenno... Your actions have not been unnoticed... Your actions have consequences.. You will not leave this place... You will pay with blood!" I finish telling her before impaling her on my corrupted Galatine. "Justice, is served..."

"Stalker?" I say lustfully through the communication device.

"Yes, Nightmare?" He says boldly before hearing the clang of his scythe ripping through the chest of some unfortunate Tenno scum.

"It is done and I liked it..." I said wolfishly in reply.

"Good... Your almost ready my sweet nightshade blossom".

I am becoming just like him!? God I need to control myself but I just cant! I hate to say it but... I love to kill!

So I did it again and liked it even more than the last... And again... And again... Until that one day I find you Nyx!

 **End of chapter: 9...**


	10. Bloody Gold

I woke up from sleeping in a camp outside my next target who is due to arrive at any time his name is Excalibur. I spotted a ship flying past earlier with Tenno written all over it... Shit he has friends, draw 4 Excalibur frames for me Stalker...

"Excaliburs, We have been watching you... Your actions have not gone unnoticed and you will pay the price for your crimes..."I yells at them from the other side of the bridge with my sword drawn and ready.

"Ha, You cannot stop us!" One of the fools yelled back...

I simply laughed before charging at them cutting one of them cleanly in half with my corrupted Galatine drenching me and the area in blood so sweet...

They fired their silly rifles at me but after all them shooting me simultaneously and barely scraping my shields, their conventional fire arms were useless, as were their powers they so desperately tried to kill me with. I just stood calmly before their efforts were trying my patience so I killed them one by one. I broke one of their legs and left them till last and then strangled another with his friends intestines and l left him hanging from a tree, the final idiot I killed before the cripple had their body sliced in half with a single vertical slice, his inner's had become his out and entrails, blood and corpses left nothing but terror in the final Excalibur's eyes, of which I gauged out and crushed his skull after ripping his skull and spine out of... I bathed in their blood and loved every second of it.

I returned to the void, drenched in blood, with a collection of spines to make weapons out of, just a souvenir from the encounter.I cleaned my blood soaked corrupted Warframe and looked at the target list before I heard a voice I thought lost...

"Saryn..." He said.

"Who dare disturbs Nightmare?!" I exclaimed.

"Saryn I know your in there just fight it out, while I fight on the outside..."

"Silence! I'll have your tongue as a trophy you bastard!" I yelled.

He stepped forwards, It was Volt...

"Did ya miss me?" He said with a half amused tone.

"Volt, you were told not to come back!" I yelled with rage burning in me.

"I only listen to Saryn, not her imposters, corrupted scum!"

"I am Nightmare! Saryn is weak and is to be forgotten!" I yelled on the verge of bursting with rage...

"No, she's stronger than you even though you try to deny it..." He said confidently.

I charged at him with darkness in my stride and might in my blades swing, tearing his warframe open in several places. He then sliced my arm with a quick thrust of his Skana but my relentless fighting caused him to take a different approach, so he took a jump into the air, about 100m and charged up his electrical power. I vanished like a wraith and appeared beside him in a leaping kick, but annoyingly he still hit me and I fell to the ground whilst shortly after being struck with his super charged overload...

Shaken and back in the right frame of mind I crawl to Volt.

"Saryn, your okay!"

"I am now..."

Screams and whispers louder than screams echoed down the halls of the dark orokin structure.

"He's coming!"

"Who?"

"The Stalker!"

"Damn it..."

"Nyaghh! The voices... Make them stop!" I screamed in pain as my body slowly changed back into Nightmare but suddenly Volt absorbs the corruption and became corrupted himself.

"Volt, No!"

"Ah, yet another servant to my cause" Stalker said with tenacity.

"I'm yours to command..."

"Saryn, you aren't corrupted, you know what time it is..." He held his hand above me and started to corrupt me, but my pure body resisted but at an agonizing cost of pain.

Volt noticed I was in pain and slashed the stalkers back, the stalker then impaled his scythe into Volt's back and Volt fell to his knees.

"She is mine you fool" The Stalker said aggressively.

"No she's better than you Stalker, and your afraid of that..." Volt replied honourably.

"I... Am... PRIME" I yelled and black fire burst out of my body as I became a prime warframe, with black armour, gold trimmings and glowing red sigils across my body.

"Saryn?" Said Volt in confusion.

I slowly looked up and pulled out my Vasto prime's before unloading rounds into each of them. I critically injured the stalker by shooting one of his lungs, so he fled the structure. Riddled with bullets Volt simply said to me "why master?". I could have shot him with my prime Vectis but I instead knocked him out cold and pulls him onto my ship and flew out the orokin enclave...

End of Chapter 10...


End file.
